Poucet
Poucet is a French YouTube singer who usually likes singing sad and emotional songs. She can hit very high notes and has a calm and pleasant voice, with a soft and full sound which fits the emotional songs very well. In contrast to her preference for sad songs, she also likes to sing very fast songs, such as "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu", and likes to use different kinds of voices, from manly to mature to childish. She has also done a cover for the demo songs "Avenir," which was originally sung by the first French voice synthesizer ALYS, who Poucet also provided the voicebank for. She sings in both French and Japanese. Also, she has created several French translyrics for VOCALOID songs. Her first hit cover was her French version of "Karakuri Pierrot", which was also her first-ever French cover. Her most viewed video is her French version of "Circus Monster", with about over 221K views as of March 2014. She wrote the translyrics for this cover, and they have been used by other French YouTube singers such as Sumashu and Aya_me. She is very active and uploads at least one cover every two weeks on her channel. Aside from singing, she also likes drawing. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Nico Star Chorus # Member of MissPoubiKenru # Member of ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Member of OTL Fantasy with Aya me, Juu, Lemon, Lucy, Megumi, NiNa, ReiRei, Sumashu, Syren and Xandu (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of Zessei Bijin! Collaboration Units # POU-SHU with Sumashu (in the KCE Duet Battle 2) List of Covered Songs feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (2013.01.19) # "Insanity" -Frost mix French ver.- (2013.01.27) # "Love Redrum Trio" feat. Saki, Poucet and sabi (2013.01.30) # "Bokura no Let it Be" feat. Connie, ehmz, Elly, Emeraude, Kami, Lee, Leia (YT), Megumi, mii., Miu, Poucet, Seika and Sumashu (2013.02.03) # "Irony" feat. Nanodo, Catalyst, Poucet, sabi, Kaoru, Maeko and aquamista (2013.02.10) # "The little Mermaid" -English ver.- (2013.02.13) # "SPIRAL GAME" feat. Poucet, Yuugure, sabi and NamiKya (2013.02.23) # "Afflict" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (2013.03.02) # "Last Night, Good Night" (2013.03.05) # "Sweets & Bitters" feat. Poucet and Sumashu (2013.03.09) # "soleil" feat. Poucet and Pokabulrai (2013.03.22) # "Namida ame" feat. Poucet and Sabi (2013.03.29) # "Calc." -French Piano ver- (2013.04.05) # "Rescue Fire" feat. Guilty Chorus, Nyamai and Vulkain (2013.04.12) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" feat. Aria, Echo, Elly, Kitty, mii., Miu, Poucet, Leia (YT singer) and Seika (2013.04.13) # "Himitsu Keisatsu" (Secret Police) (2013.04.15) # "Promise of reunion" (Ib song) (2013.04.29) # "Happy Birthday Vuvu Medley" feat. Emeraude, Eniru, Juu, Kami, Kura, Megu, Poucet, saint, Sumashu and Tsuki (2013.05.01) # "Empath 144 x Material World" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ and wwwwwwwwww (2013.05.18) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" (2013.05.26) # "Mikadzuki to Monster" feat. Aria, Echo, Elly, Emeraude, Juu, Kitty, Lee, mii., Miu, Poucet, Seika and ZEiT (2013.05.29) # "Lie" -French ver.- (2013.06.12) # "Bad∞End∞Night" feat. saki, Ryan, Mero, Kaoru, Ali (YT singer), Nanodo, Sumashu and Poucet (2013.06.24) # "Answer" feat. Elska, Kyo, Lan, Mano, Mari, Neko (YT singer), Poucet and Tama (2013.07.04) # "Maji Love 2000%" feat. Lan, Mano, Mari, Neko (YT singer), Poucet and Tama (2013.07.05) # "swing-by" feat. Kenta, Aruki, Takeshi, Kran, Tune, Azura, Kousei, Apol, Poucet, sabi, MissP and Shoohey (2013.07.13) # "Random Songs Medley" (2013.07.16) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ (2013.07.19) # "Last Song" (2013.07.24) # "Black Cat" feat. Tsuki, Megumi, Aya, Vulkain, Kuta, Juu, Poucet and Emeraude (2013.07.27) # "Kodama, Hekikai, Nayuta wo Misadamu Aglaophonos no Shihen" (Echoes, the Blue Sea, a Collection of Poems...) feat. Poucet and Sumashu (2013.08.09) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.08.17) # "MACARON" feat. Poucet and Sumashu (2013.08.29) # "Ichiban no Takaramono" -French ver.- (2013.09.08) # "Kimi no Shiranai Monogatari" feat. Sia, Joy, Umi, Sayuri, Matti, NamiKya, Rimi, Miyu, Aika, Noki, Poucet, Kaoru, UtaSong, Rosa and JenniDi (2013.09.10) # "You-Colored Fireworks" (KCEDB2 entry) feat. Sumashu and Poucet (2013.09.16) # "KokoroKokoroKokoro-chan iu na" -Voice acting- (2013.09.21) # "Everytime you kissed me" -Music Box ver. (2013.10.07) # "Dark Woods Circus" -French ver. (2013.10.28) # "Honey" feat. Moon, Usachii, Poucet, Sia, joakkar, DeeDee, Buggy and Serena (2013.10.30) # "Q" feat. Anii, Howl, Ken, MissP, Poucet, saki and Sumashu (2013.11.04) # "Kasou Kyoku" feat. Aki, Aiko, Aya, Bunny, Darn, Eniru, Emeraude, Esteru, Kasora, Kuta, Maaya, Poucet, SukinaK, Sumashu and Vuvu (2013.11.09) # "Fear not this night" (2013.11.11) # "Yasagu Lenka" feat. Anba, Aya_me, Beibi, Eni, Elly, Juu, Kami, Kumaki, Poucet, saint, Sumashu, Tonkhai and Vulkain (2013.11.21) # "Ifuudoudou" feat. Moon, Poucet, Beibi, Serena and Miri (2013.12.04) # "Love Machine" feat. Moon, Beibi, Ariah, serena, Usachii, Miri, Poucet and Rimi (2013.12.07) # "glow" feat. Kenji-B, Juu, Megumi and Poucet (2013.12.14) # "Reboot" (2013.12.15) # "Heal the World" (Michael Jackson song) feat. Serena, Moon, DeeDee, Ariah, Usachii, Rimi, Ankoku, Beibi, Sia, Poucet and Minnie (2013.12.25) # "Kyrie Eleison" -French ver.- (2013.12.29) # "Against the World" feat. Juu and Poucet (2014.01.06) # "Dango Daikazoku" feat. Poucet and Sabi (2014.01.08) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" feat. Amaito, ateotu, Aya_me, Kazou, Ken, Kenta, MissP, Poucet, sabi and Una (2014.01.14) # "Kyou mo Harebare" feat. Ciel*, Lollia, Poucet, Biscuit and chain (2014.01.21) # "Ichinen Nikagatsu Nijuunichi" feat. Poucet, Miri, Usachii and Rimi (2014.01.22) # "Byoumei Koi Wazurai" (2014.02.03) # "Disney Medley" feat. Usachii, Serena, Moon, Poucet, Beibi, Sia, Ankoku, Miri and Ariah (2014.02.05) # "Exit" feat. OTL (2014.02.09) # "EXEC_FLIP_ARPHAGE/." (2014.02.15) # "Eden" feat. Acy, Aiko, Aireenn, Aki, Aya, Engel, Flo'Ra, Kageki, Kanade, Kerri, Kuta, Maaya, Megumi, Memorial, Mika, My-ëVe, Poucet, SukinaK, Sumashu, Yume and Zeyrord (2014.02.26) # "Hirari Hirari" -French ver.- (2014.03.19) # "Flame Heart" feat. OTL (2014.03.22) # "Ice Flowers" (2014.03.30) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" (I'm a Kunoichi but I Want to Fall in Love) feat. Saki and Poucet (2014.04.18) # "Hameln" (Hatsuki Yura song) feat. Miri, Poucet, Saru and Sia (2014.04.24) # "All My Love is For You" (SNSD song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.04.29) # "Renraku Mada" (Why Don't You Call Me Yet?) (2014.05.04) # "Synchronicity" -Mashup- feat. OTL (2014.05.04) # "LUVORATORRRRRY!" (2014.05.17) # "Freyja.sys" (2014.06.23) # "Kotonoha Karma" feat. Anba, Aya, Haru, Kura, Lee, Raku, saint ♔, SquaDus and Sumashu (2014.07.01) # "Ponytail to Shushu" (AKB48 song) feat. Zessei Bijin! (2014.07.06) # "Unravel" -dj-Jo Remix ver.- (2014.07.10) # "Gekkou Symphonia" (Aquarion Evol ED) (2014.07.26) # "Terror" (2014.09.15) # "Shikiori no Hane" (Seasonal Feathers) (2014.10.16) # "Avenir" (ALYS' demo song) (2014.11.16) }} Gallery Trivia * Her name comes from pouce, the french word for thumb, because she's small.Poucet's YouTube about page * On February 15, 2014, it was confirmed that Poucet will be the voice provider for the first French voice synthesizer, ALYS.An example of Poucet as the voice provider of ALYS, uploaded by VoxWave However it is not associated with VOCALOID but with .VoxWave's press release about ALYS External Links * Twitter * deviantART * Blog * Facebook * Anipan * tumblr.